


Baby, It’s Always Gonna Be You

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Here is a soft Tim proposing to his boyfriend fic!
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Baby, It’s Always Gonna Be You

**Author's Note:**

> “ Hello! I noticed your requests were open and if it’s not too much of a bother, I was wondering if I could request some Tim Gutterson Justified fluff? Maybe like some sort of cute private outing or a Tim-style proposal?”
> 
> Hope this is okay!

When Gabriel got home, he stopped in the doorway stunned. The lights were dimmed, with candles arranged all over the apartment and soft music playing through their tv. 

“Hey Babe, I’m home!” Gabriel called out as he toed off his shoes by the front door. Their shoes were usually piled on top of each other in a chaotic heap, but today though, their shoes were actually straightened up and put on their normally unused shoe rack. 

Gabriel was interrupted from his musing by a clatter coming from the kitchen. 

Smiling to himself, Gabriel walked towards the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend. Tim had the sleeves to his button up rolled up to his elbows as he stirred a pot. 

“Hey Babe,” Gabriel greeted, putting a hand on Tims waist as he leaned in to kiss him. Tim kissed him back with a smile. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in. Now I know I’m a good housewife, but dinner isn’t quite ready yet.” Tim said as he flicked off the burner. 

“It smells amazing. What’s the occasion?” Gabriel asked nonchalantly as he racked his brain on the date to make sure he didn’t miss a birthday or anniversary. Tim just shrugged and gave Gabriel a teasing smile. 

“Nothin’ special. There’s a glass of wine on the counter for you.” Tim said, gesturing to two glasses of red wine. 

Gabriel picked his glass up as he leaned against the counter to watch Tim. 

“Did I tell you about the case we are working on?” Gabriel asked after he took a sip. As a forensic analyst, his work often paralleled with Tim’s. 

“No, I don’t think you have.” Tim replied with a hum as he opened the oven to pull out the protein for their dinner, it looked like pork chops to Gabriel. 

“So we have this scene with blood splattered everywhere. My junior analyst was working on the blood splattering and you know what she asked? If we have a room to test blood sprays with! Can you imagine this poor girl swinging a knife with fake blood to see where it lands?” Gabriel said with a giggle. Tim turned and gave him a soft smile. 

“Like you wouldn’t be doing it yourself if you had such a room.” Tim teased, crowding into Gabriel’s space. Gabriel set his glass on the counter so he could wrap his arms around Tim’s neck. 

“Don’t be mean, you would do it too,” Gabriel said, earning a nip on his nose from Tim. Gabriel let out a giggle as he tugged gently at the hair at the base of Tim’s neck. 

“It ain’t mean if it's the truth sweetheart,” Tim said with a grin before he leaned down to kiss Gabriel. The kiss was soft and chaste, but Gabriel could feel all of Tim’s love poured into it. 

“Why don’t you go sit down at the table while I bring dinner out?” Tim suggested when he pulled away. Gabriel gave Tim a bright smile, kissing him once more before grabbing his and Tim’s wine glasses. He saw that the table was set with their nice dinnerware that his mother had insisted they needed when they moved in together. 

Tim plated up their meals, bourbon maple pork chops with creamy spinach risotto, and brought them out. Gabriel could feel his mouth watering at the smell. 

“As a gourmet chef, I’m supposed to say bon appetit right?” Tim asked with a teasing smile. 

“Well you are clearly the expert.” Gabriel replied dryly, before breaking down into giggles. 

The two men ate together in a comfortable silence, occasionally asking about work or the new books they were both reading. 

Once their meal was done, Gabriel pushed his plate away stuffed. 

“Got room for dessert?” Tim asked as he stood, grabbing both of their plates. 

“Depends. What is the dessert?” Gabriel asked with a flirty smile. 

“That chocolate mousse that makes you moan more than I do.” Tim said with a wink before he went to grab it. 

Once he came back, Gabriel dived into the mousse like his life depended on it. 

“This is seriously like crack or something!” Gabriel moaned as he licked the spoon clean. Tim chuckled at his boyfriend, but nervously played with his mousse. Gabriel frowned for a moment. Tim always had such a bravado and air of confidence around him that seeing him nervous gave Gabriel a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, Gabriel opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he heard the scrap of Tim’s chair as he pushed it back. Gabriel watched wide eyed as Tim looked flustered for a moment before dropping to one knee beside Gabriel. Gabriel let out a gasp and brought his hands up to his mouth. 

“I know I’m not always the best boyfriend. I work crazy hours. I could be considered an alcoholic. Hell I’m surprised the PTSD hasn’t completely run you off yet. But you, Gabriel Martinez, have been the best part of my life for so long now. Losing you would be like losing my ability to breath. Gabriel, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Tim asked, opening a simple ring box. Inside laid a wide titanium band with a small blue sapphire inlaid flush on the band. 

Gabriel didn’t even answer as he threw himself into Tim’s arms. Tim placed one of his large hands on Gabriel’s back as Gabriel cried into his neck. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes?” Tim asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes! God I love you so much!” Gabriel replied before he grabbed Tim’s face in both hands and kissed him deeply. 

Gabriel could feel Tim’s smile. This was exactly the person Gabriel wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
